Correction
by Starrilight-Hotaru
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the most unfortunate luck to have her mother return the family to her homeland, Japan, mere weeks before the appointment of Onigumo Aranku as Prime Minister. Now trapped on an island and labeled "Not Human" for miko powers she didn't know she even had, she must work together with new friends in an attempt to escape with their lives. IK SR MS
1. Chapter 1

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

Summary: Kagome Higurashi had the most unfortunate luck to have her mother return the family to her homeland, Japan, mere weeks before the appointment of Onigumo Aranku as Prime Minister. Now trapped on an island and labeled "_Not Human_" for miko powers she didn't know she even had, she must work together with new friends in an attempt to escape with their lives.

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 1_

* * *

The silver headed young man tugged urgently at the woman whose fingers were clasped in his own. He pulled her deeper into the forest all the while trying to rip the bracelet that subdued his powers from his wrist. He couldn't quite gather how the situation had gotten so desperate when he had decided to take his young bride back to his homeland in search of the brother no one seemed to have heard from.

Ever since the appointment of Onigumo Aranku as prime minister, a black veil had seemingly covered the land of the rising sun. Within a few weeks nothing was heard from within the country and those with loved ones inside were left to worry. That was why he had ended up pulling some strings to get him back on the island to find his brother and father, both of which were last seen in the imperial district of Tokyo.

He had secured passage to a basically unused port and from the beach had made his way inland his wife and mate shadowing his movements with no complaints upon her lips. He should have known something was deeply amiss and he should have insisted that she stay home. He had actually felt it when they finally had gotten to the edge of the city. But he had been a bit out of it because of such a strange feeling. The lack of youki in the air, when he was finally able to put a name to the strange feeling, was troubling. The reaction of the seemingly subdued populace was unwarranted. They shunned the couple, leaving only the woman to be able to secure lodging when remarks of not catering to his kind seemed to be found everywhere and on the tip of every tongue.

The woman behind him tripped letting out a painful yelp clutching her side and holding back a dry heave. "Sesshomaru I don't think I can…" She started before he scooped her up in his arms and continued forward. They didn't have time to stop; their pursuers were right on their heels. And if he couldn't release his youki they would be upon them far too soon.

"Listen to me; I'll tell them, I was using you as a shield. Take off your ring." He demanded. She adamantly shook her head. "Rin…"

"I'm not going to leave you." She said defiantly, her face flushed her chest heaving. "Let me run on my own, we can still reach the shore…"

"Someone has to get back to Shanghai and tell my mother what is going on here. They aren't going to let me leave. But you are human." He replied hating that her stubbornness, a trait that he often loved, was pitting her against him.

"They have an iron grip on the entire populace; it won't be an hour before they realize I'm not supposed to be here either…" She retorted knowing her point had been made. "Just stop, maybe they'll let you get to the shoreline if we pretend I am your hostage… We at least have to let Miroku see us in trouble, even if we can't make it to him, he will go get help."

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated growl as the commotion of the pursuers reached his still sensitive ears. "I need you to run I hear the waves we might make it to the shore…" He stressed his body literally burning for not being able to release its power and do the one thing that his muffled inner youkai was demanding of him, protect his mate.

"I know…" Rin muttered as she felt him shift getting ready to put her down without slowing down too much. She pressed her lips softly against his before her foot touched the ground and she was running again.

The couple made it to the beach bursting from the trees mere seconds before their followers did. She made like she stumbled placing hastily removed wedding bands under a piece of drift wood. A would be blinking light set away from the shore assuring her that her older cousin was watching. She quickly signed the word 'trouble' and then pointed at the drift wood, praying that he got her message. And then within a moment Sesshomaru had grabbed her arm and placed her in front of him, using her as a shield of sorts, knowing that if any indication that harm was coming her way to get to him would completely blow their cover.

"Youkai… step away from the girl and we shall not have to use force." One man in military garb said a gun trained on the duo.

"Are you willing to kill a civilian just to capture me?" Sesshomaru asked jerking Rin lightly causing her to whimper in character.

The way Sesshomaru had Rin turned allowed for her to roughly sign what was happening to Miroku and give him a warning to stay put. There wasn't enough time for him to do anything anyway. If he brought the boat in to get them, he would most probably be caught too. That was why Sesshomaru had insisted that they flew in from the boat, and that Miroku keep a trained scope on the beach until their return. The light from that scope was flickering near the horizon every time Rin had a chance to glance at it so she knew he had done as asked.

"We don't have to kill her to get to you. That bracelet subdues your power, and this gun incapacitates the energy of inhuman things like you…" The man said as his men moved forward to form a half circle around the couple. "So just let her go and we'll take you to Shikon with the rest of the freaks."

"Fine, I…" Sesshomaru started before another solider muttered angrily.

"Fucking trash…" The camo-ed man said before firing his gun without orders. A white ball of energy shot into, and through both Rin and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru almost immediately fell to the ground, his body instantly wracked with pain. His inner youkai fought to take control but was subdued and only brought the red tint to his eyes.

But there were three things he noticed as the world started to spiral into blackness. The first was the apparent commander verbally reprimanded the man that had shot him. The second were the footsteps of the other men as they surrounded him. And the third was Rin, crumpled on the ground in the fetal position, unconscious, her muscles taunt as a few straggling soldiers looked at her, confusion evident in their faces.

"This isn't the gun that works on spiritual energy is it?" Sesshomaru heard as he closed his eyes his mind slowly fading out.

"No… But she looks, isn't she human?"

"I guess not… She has to have youkai blood."

"But she's human…" Sesshomaru muttered before falling into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

_A/N:_ Happy Birthday to me. I'm 24 today and here is another chapter of Correction, because I am dealing with some serious writer's block on my other stories...

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 2_

* * *

The young teen picked at the locked cuff around her wrist as the bus slowed to a stop. Her finger tips burned lightly from attempting to manipulate the item so she stopped her actions with a sigh. "Alright you piece of trash get off…" The bus driver called to the girl who gave him a darkened look. "Don't move and see how things will start out here for you…" The man said with a sick grin, his fingers running over a small remote.

"I'm going gramps don't get your panties in a bunch." She muttered grabbing the small backpack that accompanied her on this journey and getting off the bus. She narrowed her eyes as the bright noonday sun beat relentlessly down on her. And she watched in aggravation as the bus turned around and headed back over the bridge. She then watched as the bridge lifted breaking the route to land in half.

The one way off of the island she currently stood upon was not going to help her. An overwhelming feeling on angst washed over her and she was left wondering if she would ever see her family again. "We should have never returned to Japan…" She muttered turning to the right to see that she was being approached by a small framed woman. The welcome committee seemed lacking but then again, she wouldn't get very far before that damned bracelet would be used to sap all of her spiritual energy and leave her in great pain or unconscious.

"Welcome Higurashi Kagome-san to the Shikon Facility for Troubled Youth…" The young woman said with a bright smile, her fingers running over her uniform, smoothing the beige skirt out. "You of course are here…"

The young teen spat at the woman's feet before looking up into her blue eyes. "…Because the government fears what it doesn't understand. How can you sleep at night?" The teen's grey eyes stayed defiant not allowing fear to enter them.

A loud smack was heard before the woman let out a shrill laugh. "Listen you abomination, I've broken people far tougher than you. I feel that the government isn't going far enough. Something needs to be done with you freaks and your supporters. Think of yourself as the guinea pig for what's to come."

"Taking us away from our families and putting us in _concentration_ _camps_ will not make people fall in line." Kagome forced out her once pale skin already becoming darker from the abuse.

"Oh so you are familiar with history…" The woman chuckled. "Then how long do you think it will be before we fire up the ovens?"

Kagome's eyes widened as the woman pinched her bruised cheek. "That's inhumane…"

"My dear, you aren't really human. So no one cares." The woman said before clicking her tongue and turning her back on the teen. "I am Asano Sara, and I am your block leader and guard. You will do as I say or you will feel this…"

Suddenly a bolt of electricity flew through Kagome's body and she immediately fell to her knees. Sara laughed as Kagome swallowed the scream that was on the tip of her tongue. Her hands shook as she forced herself back to her feet. Blue began to creep into the edge of grey eyes since her spiritual energy was locked and had no place to go to protect and no longer had the power to help heal her.

"I assure you that demonstration was unnecessary." Kagome muttered blinking back the tears that threatened to leave her eyes. She refused to allow this woman the satisfaction of seeing her pain or her fear.

"Don't worry, it was standard. Now follow me, and keep in mind if something happens to me a shockwave will go through every bracelet on this island and it will be strong enough to kill every one of you abominations… It is simply a safety precaution that I love to remind you things of." Sara said turning on her heels and leading Kagome down a path and behind a thick brick wall. The barbed wire gleamed under the bright sun as two guards looked down at her, dark smirks engulfing their faces.

"Here at Shikon we care about you and your wellbeing, even though you are trash unworthy of this world. You are lucky, this is our new facility and we only have fifteen students. But hopefully this model will soon spread to the other camps because lord knows that dogs need to be disciplined…" Sara said stifling an ill placed giggle.

Kagome kept silent, mentally mapping out the area and looking for any chance to escape, any weakness that could be used in the future to her advantage. But the walls were so thick, and guarded by armed soldiers. And before she even could phantom taking the walls by storm she would have to get that damned contraption off her wrist.

"And this is your bunk; you have thirty minutes until dinner, and it is mandatory as all things are here. You as trash have no say in your life, abominations have no voice. That being said, make yourself acquainted with the rift raft inside, you'll be here for a long time." Sara said in a mocking tone leaving Kagome at the doorway of a small building starring into the eyes of five other young women.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

_A/N:_ Happy Birthday to me. I'm 24 today and here is another chapter of Correction, because I am dealing with some serious writer's block on my other stories...

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 3_

* * *

Chained like a dog with red eyes that hadn't been completely golden in almost three months, Sesshomaru desperately gazed out the open window, he knew from habit and the weakened awareness of his inner youkai that Rin was approaching. He would only have a moment to see her, a moment to grasp onto the straws of civilization that his inner youkai had so adamantly pushed from his mind.

In a constant state of fight or flight, neither of which he could properly accomplish, Sesshomaru's mind had seemingly been shredded by torture since his capture. His inner youkai roared weakly but could find no release, but still it thrashed slowly destroying his conscious mind whilst looking for an escape. And such a state of mind had pushed him to his brink, taking him from the man he had raised himself to be in society, to the beast that he was deep inside.

He kept his eyes trained ahead waiting for the moment that would grant the beast some peace. And then suddenly there she was being shuffled to the mess hall in a short line of people. Her skin was tanned and burnt, her chocolate colored eyes tired and bagged, her hair lightened by the sun, and she was thin, a lot thinner than she used to be. A lot thinner than he or his mother would have ever allowed her to be in her current state. She slowed for a moment her eyes not meeting the ones she knew were observing her. But her fingers flicked quickly in his direction. "_We're fine._"

"You're not…" He growled in response even though he knew she could not hear him. But she felt it because she chanced a pained look in his general direction. She bit her bottom lip her forearm automatically covering and protecting her slim and now overly toned abdomen. The plan they had formulated moments before being separated she seemed to be sticking to.

There was a moment after he came to in the bus that had transported them to this damned place that there was complete silence. And in that moment, with his head cradled to her abdomen, he heard the flutter of a second heart beat within his wife. It was so faint, and practically in tune with its mother that he was not surprised he had missed it. So when Rin finally stirred confusion settling into her eyes, he knew what he had to do.

He abandoned his own mother tongue in favor of hers, knowing that the dialect soothed her, Shanghainese flowing seamlessly from his lips. "_You're pregnant… Can you guess how far along you are? I can't smell it on you but I can hear the other heart beat…_"

She seemed surprised at his statement before a mixture of contradictory emotions fluttered across her face until finally a fearful frown settled on her features and the color drained from her face. She finally spoke softly, "_We were getting ready to come here, and I was waiting but it just slipped my mind… Maybe a month and a half… no more than two… I don't have my calendar…_" He knew she was trying to stay calm but he could see that her eyes were getting more fearful by the moment.

Sesshomaru quickly eyed the bus driver who didn't seem to be paying attention to them at all, headphones stuck in his ears, eyes glued to the road to wherever. He quickly took Rin's hand pressing her fingertips to his lips and then placing her hand over his heart. "_You don't know me… Because wherever we go they will use that against us…_"

"_Sesshomaru we have to leave, what about when I start to sh…_" Rin started before Sesshomaru immediately silenced her with a kiss. The panic was starting to roll off of her body in waves. And he could not help her or himself if his inner youkai attempted to take over, no matter how weakened it was, and toss away intellect for instinct.

Sesshomaru spoke quickly. "_Keep your abdomen strong, it should help a bit. I don't know how long the gestational period will be, it always depends when it comes to hanyou. But hopefully since I can't smell it, you will have the full human pregnancy…_" Sesshomaru looked up as they rode over a bridge and the bus began to slow. "_I'll get you out of wherever we are; you just have to be strong for me…_" Rin nodded her fingers clasping at his knowing that soon she would not be able to speak to him or touch him so intimately.

"_I love you…_" She had whispered as the bus stopped before pulling her hands away and staring out an adjacent window feigning disinterest. And those were the last words he had heard her speak.

And now here she was shuffling down a path, knowing that her mate was trapped in a building looking out at her, and having no idea of the true state of duress he was in. She paused in her steps for a moment, her eyes searching a bit harder than normal for the golden eyes she was so accustomed to, that she could feel upon her. But her eyes could never be as good as his and he watched as her gaze passed over him twice without any true recognition.

She quickly looked away though, a gentle push from a silver headed dog eared boy keeping her from messing up the line and gaining a punishment that would do her current condition no good. And within a few seconds the window was clear and no one could be seen. Sesshomaru sighed closing his eyes trying to calm himself.

She was alive for another day he reassured himself. The thought released some of the tension within his body but his eyes still remained red. She was with Inuyasha, his brother would protect her he reasoned, once again attempting to quiet his muffled inner youkai and to quiet his tortured mind into letting his body truly rest. But it would not come to pass because as soon as the red slowly started to recede, the door to his personal holding cell opened.

Instinctually Sesshomaru started to growl, backing away from the door like the cornered animal he truly was. "Now now… Is that any way to treat a lady?" Sara said sweetly locking the door behind her. She let out a giggle when Sesshomaru snarled at her. "Come on love don't be like that…" She said as she slowly began to disrobe.

When she stood before him in only her lacy panties she twirled. "I got these just for you. I figured one day you wouldn't take the hard route. And you wouldn't make me hurt you… You know I hate to hurt you…" She pouted before turning to her neatly folded uniform and pulling out a remote and a syringe. "Now Sesshomaru, are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"


	4. Chapter 4

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 4_

* * *

"Don't ever look that guard in the eyes…" the red headed ookami whispered to the new girl. She had taken it upon herself to give the girl the basics to survival, a quick guide on how to not end up attached to the whipping posts in the middle of the encampment. "He has a thing for Asians, and he has been known to be hands on when no one wanted it. In a place like this we all try not to encourage him because it would most probably escalate into something none of us want."

Kagome nodded her eyes sneaking a peek at the aforementioned guard and making sure to keep a wary eye out for him. A full twenty four hours had passed since Kagome had found herself stranded on an island in the Sea of Japan as punishment for having so called spiritual powers. It was something she had not been aware of until a military officer had come to her home at the shrine and demanded that everyone be scanned to confirm their so called humanity. Of course her mother complied just wishing to get the weaponry away from the shrine, she had no idea that Kagome would be classified as a miko and hauled away.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome muttered as the pair was shuffled into the shower stalls with the other girls, a cold chill threatening to make its way down her back, as history lessons of World War II began to circle around her head.

"About six months, I was unfortunately part of the first four…" The young woman replied. Ayame had been the only girl in the bunker the first day to even speak to her. The others seemed far more distant. Stuck not only on the island, but seemingly within their own minds as well.

"A few months of this is not a part of my life style goals." Kagome muttered as she disrobed trying not to let her prudence slow her down. This was not a place she wanted to stick out. It was far safer to be a mere face in the crowd.

"The water's always cold… There is no way to prepare for it and they cut it off in exactly three minutes, so if you want to be clean there is no time to try to become accustomed to it." Ayame recited motioning for Kagome to follow her and stand in front of a shower head.

Kagome ended up wedged between Ayame and a brown haired chocolate eyed teen. She immediately tensed her muscles waiting for the water to spill out of the shower head. The brown eyed girl looked to her before waving her hand forward. _"Relax…"_ Her fingers whispered as a female guard checked all of them before walking out of the shower room.

"Oh…I don't really understand…" The brown eyed teen let out a deep breath seemingly calming herself and then she looked to Kagome as though she wished for her to do the same. "You want me to relax?" Kagome asked receiving a nod as confirmation. Kagome took a deep breath before hearing the rush of water, before it burst through the drain.

The cold water had caused her muscles to tense but she noted, as she pulled on the gray jumpsuit that had been laid out for her, that if her muscles had not been relaxed they might have cramped up from the shock. She looked away from Ayame for a moment to find the girl who had given her the insightful little tip only to find her disappearing behind a corner. She tried to follow but Ayame quickly grasped at her wrist.

"You and I are a part of group B we go through here to eat…" Ayame muttered pointing towards another exit.

"But that girl…" Kagome muttered. "I wanted to thank her…"

"Who, the quiet one?" Ayame asked in a whisper as the two walked toward their mess hall.

"I guess… she showered on the other side of me. Told me to relax which actually helped more than I thought it would…" Kagome replied eyes downward as she was ushered into the small room to eat.

"She spoke to you?" The red head asked as a guard barked an order to sit down and shut up. Kagome shook her head inconspicuously as a bowl of what looked like kibbles n bits floating in darkened water was placed before her.

The young teen downed the gruel pushing back the urge to vomit from her features. She had no reason to trust that they would feed her again. So she forced herself to make every meal count. Seven minutes later they were being shuffled again, this time into a courtyard with the other teens. It was the first time Kagome had seen them all together.

"This is basically the only time we are allowed together…" Ayame said before looking around and covering her bracelet with her hand, the object burning her as she rushed out in a whisper. "They monitor our speech through these things…" She pulled her red palm away and forced a warning smile Kagome's way.

The dark haired teen nodded and tried to start a casual conversation. Any thoughts of speaking of escape pushed from her mind. "So, you know everyone around here? Any teens I should be wary of beyond our bunker? What about that girl from earlier?"

"I don't know her name but she hasn't spoken since she arrived and there is the question of her body guard…"

"Body guard…?" Kagome muttered as a shadow moved behind her before grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 5_

* * *

"I'm sorry Lady but we have no jurisdiction and I cannot allow…"

"You cannot or will not? No one has heard from anyone of youkai descent from the district of Nippon in almost a full season. My son and his wife have been missing for almost three months. His father and brother have not been heard from in close to five." The silver headed woman replied trying to hold her emotions in check. She had long ago grown tired of these political games. Attempting to get the youkai council of Shanghai to call forth an investigation into the mysterious dealings that were now happening in Japan was seemingly impossible.

"Lady Kimiko, we cannot proceed without youkai clearance from within Japan. There is a ningen in control; any attempts we make will look as though we are trying to over throw him. And you know as well as I that the balance between youkai and ningen is a tedious one to keep." The head councilman said shaking his head.

"So you would let a country of our own people be lost?" She questioned as her eyes narrowed.

"It is not for us to decide. If your ex-mate could be found, and if he requested assistance, then we would send forces and assess the situation…" The head council man started before Kimiko cut him off with an almost manic laugh.

"It is lucky for you that your granddaughter moved back to the continent after she finished her schooling. It is lucky for you that you have no loved ones beyond the curtain." The woman growled her youki spiraling around her. "It is lucky for you that once Toga is missing for a full year that the power of the Council of Nippon will fall to you..."

The older youkai's face began to turn red as the four others who had sat silently at his side began to mutter at the woman's words. The man raged his eyes bleeding the green of his people as anger overtook his senses. "How dare you raise such accusations without any grounds? What are you insinuating Lady Kimiko?"

"I accused you of nothing, it is just curious that you don't care when you have so much to gain and absolutely nothing to lose." The woman spun on her heel before calling over her shoulder.

"Toga had allies outside of the Eastern Quadrant, perhaps it is time that I make a few calls, since my own brethren could care less about the ware fare of their kin." She said, venom dripping from every word. She ignored the calls beckoning her back into the council chamber and quickly made her way to her car. She opened the door to the passenger's side and sat down with a sigh before looking to the young man in the driver's seat.

"So Lady, are they finally going to help us?" Miroku asked his eyes hopeful as he looked into Kimiko's golden orbs.

The two of them had to pull a lot of strings to get this meeting, and many favors had to be called in. It had taken months to get the Council of Shanghai to even meet to listen to her complaint. The entire time they had been attempting to get someone into Japan to no avail. Now even the coastline was heavily guarded, and Kimiko had lost a functioning boat because of it.

"We are alone. The youkai council is full of cowards and those who desire even more power. If we wish to find them, we can no longer avoid the isle while attempting to make contact with someone…" Kimiko replied as Miroku attempted to pull out into traffic. Kimiko looked at the strained face of her son's childhood friend and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, we will find them…"

Suddenly a young woman jumped in front of the car seemingly out of nowhere. "Wait, I want to help!" The dark haired beauty called out as Miroku slammed on the brakes and put the car into park. His hands were shaking as he muttered a thankful prayer that he hadn't hit the young woman.

Kimiko was immediately out of the car. "Are you crazy you could have been killed?"

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you would leave the chamber in such a fury. I couldn't keep up with you…" The woman said while trying to catch her breath.

"Then you obviously don't know Lady…" Miroku muttered as he too exited the vehicle to look the woman over. She was very beautiful and he decided he'd let her know it later, after business of course.

"Oh… Well, I'm Sango. I happened to be training in the Pamir Mountains when the curtain fell… I've been trying to get the small group of my people that happened to be here with me back to the isle ever since. I haven't heard from my brother in almost a year because of my training… But when it was over I couldn't get in contact with him at all."

"And just who are your people dear?" Kimiko asked as she motioned to the car. Such conversations did not belong on the street where all things had ears. The trio climbed in with Miroku being a little more cautious as he pulled out this time though the conversation persisted.

"We are the taijiya of the Southern Shores… I know this may sound odd but Toga-sama was a close friend of the family." Sango said with a smile her eyes softening at the mention of a man who might as well have been her second father. "He offered to adopt me should he ever need to disown Inuyasha…"

"That sounds like him." Miroku muttered as Kimiko rolled her eyes but nodded in sincere agreement. "Have you tried to get anyone aground recently? We haven't had much luck since I got Sesshomaru and Rin there, and they were captured."

"It's been a dangerous game; we almost lost one of our own. But we were able to get someone out of Japan. We just don't know who he is…" Sango said with a sigh.

"How is it that you don't know?" Kimiko asked with a raised brow before Sango continued.

"When the shore was still not heavily guarded I sent a team to attempt to make it inland. They didn't get too far pass the beach; however, because they met a young kitsune trying to evade capture. The guards attempting to capture him fired something like a ball of energy at the kitsune and he fell unconscious." Sango paused as they slowed at a light.

"I'm sure you didn't hear my description of events in the Council's Chamber but something similar happened when my son and daughter were taken." Kimiko said as she glanced back at Sango. "According to Rin, the guns subdue youki… At least that was what she was able to tell Miroku before she was shot and taken."

"That makes a lot of sense…" Sango mused happy for once to have a bit of new information. She continued. "Anyway the captain of my team compromised their position to retrieve the kitsune. They were able to make it back to the off shore site we had been holding with only minor injuries excluding the captain who nearly lost his arm, with the kitsune in tow. But since then the security on the shore has been almost impenetrable." Sango replied from the back seat, as Miroku turned up the drive that led to Kimiko's estate.

"Well if you have someone from behind the curtain then why haven't you gotten any information from him?" Miroku asked as he pulled the vehicle into a garage.

"The kitsune is unconscious in a coma of sorts. And my people don't have the tools here to do much more than help assist his would be hibernation so that no excess damage can be done. He had many wounds, and he is healing at a human rate for some reason. But as I stated we don't have the reasources…"

"How many are in your party?" Kimiko asked as they all exited the car and she walked over to Sango.

"There are seven of us, excluding myself and the kitsune…" Sango replied.

"Imp, where are you?" Kimiko called out before a door opened and a small kappa appeared.

"Lady please call me Jaken, I've been in the care of Sesshomaru-sama since he was a boy, and even he will call my name…" The green toad said softly before leaning over into a bow.

"No time for such pleasantries imp. Take Miss Sango here to the guest wing and let her choose a room. Then prepare for eight more guests. Call for a doctor, one who can keep their mouth shut and preferably one who has knowledge of kitsune…"

"Lady?" Sango questioned as the inu youkai made her way into her large home, brushing past Jaken without any other acknowledgement of his existence.

"If we are working together it would be better if you stayed here. Not to mention, I am sure that you and your group weren't completely financially prepared for the extra time you have been staying on the continent. So save some money and let's pool our resources, because we really don't have many other options at this point…" Lady Kimiko called over her shoulder. "Oh and Miroku, be a dear and show her a good time until we can get everything ready for business, and I don't mean with your little Volkswagen Beetle and its two flat tires." And with that she disappeared around the corner leaving a red faced Miroku, a stunned Sango, and a disappointed Jaken in her wake.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a dark drabble.

It is rated M for mature themes and content.

Disclaimer: I claim to own nothing. Do with that information what you will.

* * *

_Correction - Chapter 6_

* * *

"Kikyo, you stupid wench, I told you to take the plane to the Philippines, you can't be here too…" The silver headed dog eared boy exclaimed before wrapping his arms around a stunned Kagome.

Kagome's cheeks were immediately on fire as Ayame looked on in shock. "I'm not…" Kagome started before the boy was pulled away by the quiet girl from earlier. She frowned a bit at the boy before her fingers moved quietly through the air.

"Of course she is I'd know her scent…" The boy started as he was interrupted again by the flutter of lithe fingers. "Rin don't be ridiculous I would know her blue eyes any…" He stopped and took a closer look at Kagome. "Kikyo's eyes aren't grey…" He muttered staring intensely at Kagome seemingly confused.

"That's because I'm not Kikyo. My name is Kagome…"

The group all stared oddly at each other before the silent girl moved her hands again looking at the boy expectantly. "No." He responded getting ready to turn and walk away. The girl sighed before pulling his arm and repeating the motion almost desperately. "Fine then you annoying wench, Rin wants to know if you are okay." The boy muttered his golden eyes focusing in on Kagome.

"I'm fine… Thank you… Rin?" Kagome replied as Rin nodded pleased that Kagome had gotten her name correct.

The silver headed boy rolled his eyes before beckoning to Rin. "Come on let's go…" He clasped his hand around his bracelet the scent of burning flesh beginning to waft through the air. "Before someone notices my error…" He muttered before pulling his hand away without so much as a flinch. The girl sighed again giving a weak wave to Kagome and Ayame before moving to follow her companion.

"Wait…" Kagome called to the retreating pair. "What's your name?"

"Feh, it is Inuyasha." He replied moving along to the other side of the enclosure.

"Well that could have gone many ways…" Ayame said softly. She motioned for Kagome to put her hands behind her back before she once again covered her bracelet and rushed out. "He gets in a lot of trouble and no one really talks to him because of it. You might be the first to get a name." It was a harsh whisper though the wince she made when she pulled her reddened palm away from that damned bracelet was barely audible.

Kagome mouthed a silent 'Oh.' before her eyes landed on the pair that was now lounging in a corner of the courtyard far from the others. Inuyasha was inconspicuously twisting the ends of Rin's hair. One wouldn't notice unless they were looking as hard as she was. She continued to stare her eyes catching the slight tremor in Rin's body as she sat next to Inuyasha. As though she was holding something back, something deep and dark that was fighting her very being. Her arms were wrapped almost protectively around her core a look of upmost concentration on her face. The boy then carefully leaned down and muttered something into her ear. She nodded before getting up and swaying a bit. His hands automatically clinched as though he was forcing himself not to support her. She caught her balance though and began to walk away.

Kagome casually glanced around before slowly mouthing, 'Are they together?' Ayame shrugged her face scrunching up before she looked towards them as well, attempting to see what Kagome had seen. But there was no time because just then a high pitched whistle pierced the air and they were once again shuffled through a door. Kagome's eyes asked the question that she knew Ayame's couldn't answer as they were all lined up in a corridor and checked by a guard. 'Where are we going next?'

"Clear for the work study." One guard called before the line moved forward again.

This time they were forced into a dimly lit room filled with sewing machines. Kagome quickly took a seat next to Ayame. A fan in the back of the room clicked slowly making a slight chill run down Kagome's spine.

The young woman stared at the partially alien machine before her. Ayame muttered quietly. "Watch me, I'll slow down but you _have_ to keep up." The red head stressed as a whistle was blown.

The group of five women worked silently for what felt like days. Kagome's fingers were bloody by the time they were shuffled out of the room. The sky was darkened then and they were forced back to their quarters. "You did well today…" Ayame said softly before bringing a bowl of water over to Kagome so the young woman could soak her fingers. "I got whipped for weeks for not being able to figure out that damned machine. Eventually one of the guards was forced to give me a lesson, but I was forced to build up on the information myself…" Ayame muttered.

"What are we making?" Kagome asked before biting her lip. She was unsure if that was a question she was allowed to ask.

"Stuff for the others… for when others come here…" Ayame said softly as a look of horror over took Kagome's face.

"We can't…" Kagome started before Ayame clamped her hand over her lips. She shook her head as a guard yelled that the lights would be out in one minute.

Ayame sighed as she took the bowl from Kagome and directed her to the top bunk. A few minutes later in the dark quiet of the room as Kagome fought to not allow tears to stain her cheeks she heard Ayame's true reply. "I know…"


End file.
